Such guns are used for example in the sport known as "Paintball" in which spherical projectiles containing coloured liquid are fired at an opponent and burst upon hitting the opponent so that the coloured liquid is deposited on the opponent. The spherical projectile is propelled from the gun by a pressurized gas, usually carbon dioxide, which is supplied from a small cylinder attached to the gun.
Although "Paintball" has been popular in the United States and Canada for several years, there is still a need for a gun with improved firing capabilities, i.e. a firing gas controlled system which more accurately controls the burst of gas which fires a paintball from the barrel of the gun.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a gas powered gun with an improved firing gas control system.